User talk:Lordranged7/Archive2
Main Header Hey ~ I was thinking about making this wiki better ~ But first, visit this wiki - Twilight Saga Wiki As you can see here there is a slider which looks nice, so I was thinking if we can also have it ~ I'm also discussing it with other admins, so I'm waiting for an answer. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ^^" Sorry, I can't come tonight =( I feel really sleepy and tired ^^" I try to still awake but still ^^" Well I hope I will see you today~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Well Good Luck! In your work~! ^^, And tomorrow I don't have school I can stay at late time XD, Well see you today, I hope~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 02:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Pages for slider Okay Lord, I'm glad you agree ^_^ So all I need now is just 4 pages for the slider, so I've made a list of them, look 1st - Fei Lune (he betrays Raimon (CS), so he'll be one of the four) 2nd - Episode 35 or 36 (the current episode) 3rd - Any hissatsu best for the week (yeah, we need a hissatsu) 4th - Perfect Cascade (a team, Perfect Cascade is the best as of now) Just need your agreement so waiting for an answer ^^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey~! ^^ I'm in 2 chats now XD, I hope you will come soon ~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hissatsu for Slider I think Shoot Command 20 will be good, what do ya think? Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ouja no Kiba is better ~ I'll do the slider ~ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat: Aoyama I will leave for now ~ But I will join back around 1:30 (My time) XD, I will join here ~ ^^, Also about what you said in the chat I'm extremely HAPPY!! Thanks ~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD I'm here XD, I'm in this chat ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm soo SOOORRY ^^", Yeah I fell alseep -.- I'm really sorry, Same here I hope I will see you today and Good Night~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 00:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ummm,... Ummm..... I hope you don't find this... weird for me to ask of you but.... this is a really great wiki and all but... is it allowed for copy pasting information.... err... I mean is that most info here are from the origin wikia itself, so is it okay? I mean.. that the others wiki is a complilation of users edit, while you copied it so uh, is it okay? I mean uh... do you have permission...? I was just browsing and just saw this... Hikaru Kariya -> Extend Net! 03:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat: Ichino I'm sorry I can't come tonight, I feel really sleepy~ ^^" Well I hope I will see today/tomorrow~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought that his name was Zanark not Zanak.Why does it say Zanak? Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Armed Lord, I'm really sorry for uploading the pictures of Fei going Armed on that article! I guess I need to get used to this wiki having articles on people Keshin Armed. Again I'm sorry and I hope I can make it up to you by doing lots of edits on this wiki! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Shindorita-chaaan~ Ya! Shindorita-chan!~ Well,I guess...No problem? (XD) I think I'll be editing here (Everything I see incorrect that is XD,A wiki with you as its founder,has it very special,to have incorrectness XD) Anywho,seeya? XD NishizonoNakata Dokkan! 21:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Nishiki XD I'm in the chat now ~! ^^ Hope you will join soon ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 20:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I feel soo tired, So I'm going to sleep, I'm really sorry again ^^", I hope I will see you today~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:51, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ^^" So sorry ^^" I can't come tonight, I feel so bad and sick ^^" I'm soo sorry ^^" I hope I will see you today ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ (Yeah, I know XD), Same here ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 02:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) School XD Right now I'm in the school XD, In the ICT lab~, I finish my exam FAST!!! XDDD, and it was easy XD, So I'm writing this message to you secretly XD, LOL!! My classmates are still doing the exam XD, They are saying it is HARD >_> But not for me XD, So yeah!! XD, Tomorrow no school for me YAY!! XD, .. And I HAVE TO FINISH MY MESSAGE FAST OR THE TEACHER WILL BUST ME XD , I hope I will see you today ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 08:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Kariya I don't know if you are sleeping or not, But I'm in the chat, I hope you will come ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi can u help me with the "go" section on my wiki pls http://inazuma-eleven-anime-and-game.wikia.com pls i would love it if you did thank you Fubuki21 (talk) 17:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Hikaru It is too sad to know that =(, But it is okay~! ^^ You should focus on your study and have good sleep for school ^^, Same here I hope I will see you today (12:28 AM XD) Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 21:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU? ;( I have been waiting for you ;( I hope you will join soon ^^" And I hope everythings going alright ~ ^^ Well Seeya there ~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Aww ;( ....RAIMEI O.O WHEN-DID-YOU-BUY-THE-GAME-? AND-JAPANESE-3DS O.O .....XD And I forgot you have Piano lesson -.- .. XD Well I hope you are okay (Alive XD) after "The Hard Works" .. Well See you tomorrow ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 21:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Where are you again? ="( My day is soon going to end ="( I hope you will join soon ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Have fun! with Shine and Raimei >:D. Aww, I know how you feel about STUPID WIFI >_> I hope it will fix soon ~ I don't think I can stay at late night because I have sore throat and cold =( But I will try~! ^^ Well Seeya~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome ~ XD I'm in XD I want to kill my WIFI too >_> Thanks ^^ Well right now I'm in the chat ~ But Good Night to you too ~ ^^ because I don't think that I can stay longer XD Because my siblings makes my illness get more worse >_> and my throat starts to hurts me more >_> Well seeya~!! tomorrow ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Lord, I never knew this wiki existed till today when I saw it in Favourite wiki of one user. I wanted help, I wanted to know for all those hissatsu's which haven't appeared in CS, we have to add images from Go Strikers? ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard 15:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see, I think you should make a Scout Character and Skill Template. I will continue my edits tommorow XD ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard 15:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat~ Where are you? ;( I bet you are Internetless today XD. Or another Busy Day XD Well I hope I will see you today/tomorrow~ XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Since you told me that you don't have tests tomorrow~ That means you don't have to study XD So are you going to come tonight?~ I hope you will ~ ^^ so Seeya~!! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 21:41, February 11, 2013 (UTC) BTW, if you are coming then come to this chat, I will tell you why then XD Well Seeya~!! If you aren't coming please send me a message ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 21:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Konnichiwa! You are the founder of this wiki too, Lordranged! I am so happy to meet you! Otonashi haruna ☺ 05:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Kurama Yes it became too long XDD I think I should stop sending these messages to you ~ Sorry about that ~ It is okay~! ^^ Aww.. Too bad... Good Luck~!! ^^ and Seeya~!! Today/Tomorrow ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 14:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) welcome message Hi Lord! I got the welcome message and i just wanted to point out that it says: Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wikia You should change it so it should say welcome to the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Wikia. C YA later~ Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji 06:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Taiyou! XD I know ="( .. I'm kinda busy >< with stupid stuff >_> (I'll tell you the stupid stuff when you are in the chat XD) and things bad happen >< (I'll tell you that too XD), Same here I hope I'll see you tomorrow~ ^^ (BTW WE HAVE MADE IT TO TAIYOU XDD) Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 00:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Cute? Do you think this picture of Shindou is cute??? vote:0-100+ BlackReshiram16 08:45 am , February 25, 2013 (UTC) Thnx for the opinion~!^^ BlackReshiram16 03:21 pm, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo Kon'nichiwa Lordranged7! I was wondering, do you think this can be the new logo of this wiki??? If you don't like it it's okay just tell me if you want to change something or not at all :D BlackReshiram16 05:12 pm, February 25, 2013 (UTC) OK~! :D BlackReshiram16 06:05 pm February 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat~! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!, We didn't talk for more than 2 DAYS O.O ... ="( Well I'm in the chat now (Not here XD) I hope you will join there~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ XD, I'll be here, Waiting for you~ ^^ Seeya~! ^^ Also, I'm going to watch Digimon, So I might reply to you late~ ^^ (For now Good Night! and Sweet Dreams~! XD) Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 22:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Sing I am having some problems with my sing.How can I fix it? 08:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat~! KNOW IT XD, It is okay~ ^^ I was watching Digimon so I didn't get bored when I was waiting for you ~ ^^ Today I'm going out with my family to the Park XD There is Free Internet there so I might join but not for long or not ~ ^^" Well, Seeya~! ^^ Oh and I have a favor, Could you please Archive my 2 talk pages? It become long XD, If you will then Thank You~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I mean the other wiki and this one XD But I think the other wiki is not that long so just Archive this one XD And Thanks ~ ^^ Well, Seeya~!^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Archive Thank you ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC)